<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шиповник за оградой by WTF_Kings_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751962">Шиповник за оградой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020'>WTF_Kings_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Физическая близость как обучение доверию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шиповник за оградой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поздней ночью хозяйская спальня — единственная освещенная комната во всем особняке.</p><p>Окно выходит во двор, с улицы света не видно. Створки окна приоткрыты, полупрозрачные занавески легко колышутся.</p><p>Джек и Стюарт сидят рядом на постели.</p><p>Джек выбалтывает вещи, о которых ему следовало бы молчать до самой смерти.
Стью в ответ недоверчиво качает головой.</p><p>Джек уже снял пиджак, и теперь развязывает галстук.</p><p>— Мама рассказывала мне эту историю так, как ей рассказывала ее мама, а той — ее мама.
У Преподобного и его коллег своя версия. Они говорят, что Лилу была проклята Богом за гордыню и непослушание, и Проклятие пало и на ее потомство.
А мама говорит, что Лилу была создана во всем равной Мужу, и имела право выбирать свою судьбу сама. Она просто улетела от него.</p><p>— Улетела?</p><p>— Ну да.</p><p>Стюарт улыбается. Следит за тем, как пальцы Джека расстегивают пуговицы на воротнике рубашки.</p><p>— А ты можешь летать?</p><p>Джек смеется.</p><p>— Никогда не пробовал, но сильно в этом сомневаюсь.</p><p>Стюарт придвигается ближе, обнимает Джека одной рукой, целует за ухом. Шепчет:</p><p>— Хорошо. А то вздумаешь еще улететь от меня.</p><p>Джек мотает головой.</p><p>— Ни за что! Придется тебе меня терпеть.</p><p>Перехватывает руку Стюарта, скользнувшую было к нему под рубашку.</p><p>— Сейчас слушай внимательно. Согласно легенде нашего народа, Муж был особо неприятен Лилу тем, что обильно поглощал грубую пищу, в которой сама Лилу почти не нуждалась. Ей было достаточно света, воды и малой доли того, что съедал Муж. Мама шутит, что Лилу не хотелось варить суп в таких количествах. Но когда Лилу покинула Первые земли, то ей перестало хватать воды и света. Преподобный говорит, что это было Проклятие. Сам я думаю, что ей не подошел климат. Но это не важно.</p><p>Джек обхватывает лицо Стюарта ладонями, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.</p><p>— Важно то, что Лилу пришлось охотиться. Грубую пищу она по-прежнему не ела, и суп ей варить не пришлось. Она выпивала жертву заживо. Сырой. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Ты хочешь меня напугать? — спрашивает Стюарт.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожным. И помог мне быть осторожным, раз уж решил идти со мной до конца.</p><p>Стюарт целует ладонь Джека и говорит:</p><p>— Покажи мне.</p><p>Джек кивает и начинает расстегивать рубашку ниже ворота.</p><p>Стюарт не позволяет ему и делает это сам, целуя каждый обнаженный участок кожи.</p><p>Из оставшейся одежды Джек выскальзывает сам, и стоит перед Стюартом обнаженным.</p><p>Протягивает к Стюарту руку. И тот видит тянущийся к нему тонкий росток.</p><p>Стюарт наклоняется и целует место, где росток и плоть соединяются.</p><p>— Тебе лучше остаться в футболке. Пока. — говорит Джек.</p><p>И встает перед Стюартом на колени.</p><p>Расстегивает ширинку на его джинсах.</p><p>Стюарт сдвигается к краю постели и приподнимает бедра, чтобы Джеку было удобнее.</p><p>Джек стягивает с него джинсы и белье. Из тела Джека к Стюарту тянутся новые побеги, оплетая, удерживая на месте.</p><p>Джек берет головку члена в рот, нежно посасывает. Неспешно проводит несколько раз языком по стволу и яйцам. Снова заглатывает. У него не получается сделать это полностью, хотя член Стюарта удобный, средних размеров. Но Джек не настолько опытен, насколько хочет казаться.</p><p>Стюарт шепчет, что «все хорошо, родной, все хорошо и так».</p><p>Его член побагровел и напрягся. Ему нестерпимо хочется двинуться, толкнуться сильнее и глубже в этот мягкий, теплый рот. Но появившиеся на побегах шипы не дают это сделать, впиваясь в тело при каждой попытке. Не больно, но ощутимо. Предупреждающе.</p><p>Джек выпускает его член изо рта. Целует ствол несколько раз напоследок.</p><p>Встает на ноги.</p><p>Плети обвивают Стюарта с головы до ног, не причиняя боли или малейшего дискомфорта, их шипы втянуты. И с невероятной легкостью поднимают Стюарта над полом. Какое-то мгновение он висит в воздухе. Джек смотрит на него, улыбается, и Стюарт видит как радужка его глаз меняет цвет с зеленого на медный.</p><p>Потом плети мягко укладывают Стюарта на постель.</p><p>Когда Джек садится на него сверху, его глазам уже вернулся привычный цвет.</p><p>Стюарт беспокоится, что Джеку будет больно, что нужно подготовиться.</p><p>Тот только смеется в ответ и говорит:</p><p>— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать.</p><p>Джек медленно опускается на его член.</p><p>Джек смотрит невидяще, его мышцы напряжены и дрожат, по телу скатываются капли пота.</p><p>Опустившись до основания, он тяжело дышит, привыкая.</p><p>Джек начинает двигаться. Плавно скользит вверх и вниз.</p><p>Невыносимо медленно. Дрожь в его мышцах все заметнее. Вот упрямый!</p><p>— Джек, — говорит Стюарт. — Дай мне тебя обнять.</p><p>Джек замирает, осознавая услышанное.</p><p>Плети исчезают.</p><p>Стюарт садится, сбрасывает футболку и прижимает Джека к себе.</p><p>— Теперь я буду тебя держать, — шепчет Стюарт.</p><p>Он подхватывает Джека под бедра, не выходя из него, и аккуратно встает.</p><p>Джек оплетает его руками и ногами. Плети вновь возвращаются, на этот раз на них нет шипов.</p><p>Стюарт трахает Джека на весу. Тот очень узкий внутри, но двигаться в нем удивительно легко.</p><p>Джек ошибается, думая, что Стюарт не хочет знать. Стюарт хочет знать о нем все. Хочет знать его всего.</p><p>Он кончает, чувствуя, как Джек кончает вместе с ним, сжимаясь на его члене.</p><p>Когда зрение возвращается, он видит расслабленное, умиротворенное лицо Джека и замечает, что побеги покрылись нежными белыми цветами.</p><p>Стюарт улыбается и нежно целует одно из соцветий.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Примечания:</b>1. Навеяно фильмом Райские холмы (Paradise Hills, 2019). 2. Согласно  <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82">статье</a> из Википедии аккадское слово «лилу» означает «ночь». 3. Согласно <a href="https://ru.qwe.wiki/wiki/Stuart">статье</a> из Википедии, Стюарт является фамилией, которая также была принята в качестве имени. Старое английское слово состоит из элементов Стиг, что означает «дом (удержание)», и weard, что означает «опекун». В Англии до нормандского завоевания стюард был офицером, который управлял внутренними делами домашнего хозяйства, особенно из королевской семьи. 4. Вдохновлено командным драбблом "Белый шиповник", разрешение автора получено. </p><p><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Шиповник за оградой»</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>